1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for modifying a radio frequency response.
2. Background Information
Millimeter wave seekers and advanced radio frequency (RF) concepts have used broadband and agile waveforms in space constrained packages. Dynamically tunable devices have been used to support these waveforms. Broadband and frequency agile systems have used switched banks of RF devices to support the radar waveforms.